Puppy Love: A Dog Love Story
by WriterPerson0000
Summary: 1st in a series of odd Undertale slash fictions. Greater Dog/Lesser Dog. Please let me know what you think and review! (Note: Best enjoyed when listening to "Dogsong" from the Undertale Soundtrack on repeat while reading)


**Puppy Love: A Greater Dog/Lesser Dog Tale**

The Greater Dog patrolled the path to Snowdin Town. Papyrus had warned him earlier that a human may be on its way through the icy conditions at any moment and it must be caught at any cost:

"For the glory of THE GREAT PAPYRUS…and so Undyne won't kill me…" The skeleton had proclaimed before running off, shouting about puzzles and pasta. And so here the Greater Dog was; stuck in the snow and wishing he could be inside his warm doghouse. But now the sun was beginning to set and the weather began to intensify.

 _'Bark bark. Bark bark-bark-bark.'_ He thought to himself. And there was no way Papyrus would find out if he went home early anyway! At this time of evening, the guy was probably home working on his blue attacks. Greater Dog let out a determined breath and began heading home.

Just as he was getting ready to head inside and make himself some a nice, warm bowl of dog food, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Bark! Bark bark-bark bark-bark!"

Greater Dog turned to see the Lesser Dog, apparently calling it an early night as well. A blush came across his face, though luckily his white fur covered it up and Lesser Dog did not notice. Greater Dog had feelings for the Lesser Dog since the first time he had laid eyes on her and sniffed her butt. She was everything he wanted in a dog: Fluffy, female, rolled in the mud, and loved getting pet. She was perfect and mounting her was all he could think about. He may be anthropermorphic, but he's still a dog at heart!

"Bark bark! Bark-bark, bark?" Greater Dog responded. His voice quivered a bit, but Lesser Dog didn't seem to notice.

"Bark! Bark…bark-bark bark-bark-bark."

"Bark bark bark?!" He was shocked that she would say such a thing! How could she consider quitting the hunt for humans? It was all any of the dogs on the path to Snowdin knew!

"Bark!" Lesser Dog shot back, seemingly insulted by Greater Dog's tone.

"Bark...bark-bark bark-bark…" Greater Dog tucked his tail between his legs as he said this. He knew that Lesser Dog should follow her dreams and, if he was honest with himself, knew that he only wanted her to stay so he could continue seeing her. If only he had the balls to tell her how he really felt! Maybe, just maybe, she would think twice about leaving. The two dogs stood there for a moment, neither knowing what to say. A shiver shot through the Lesser Dog.

"Bark bark! Bark." Greater Dog offered as he gestured to the door of his doghouse. They would both be warm inside. Lesser Dog looked out toward the snowstorm and decided waiting it out in a warm doghouse was better than walking home through it.

"Bark." She replied.

The Greater Dog's doghouse was very well maintained, though a bit small. All of his toys were neatly collected in a crate in the corner, his bowls licked clean, and his bed swept of any fur.

"Bark bark-bark-bark." The Lesser Dog said. She was amazed at the cleanliness of Greater Dog and didn't know he had such a clean and organized side. Greater Dog began panting, obviously caught off-guard by the compliment.

"Bark-bark!" He replied, wagging his tail.

"Bark?"

"Bark bark bark-bark."

"Bark-bark? Bark!"

"Baaaark! Bark bark bark!"

The two continued talking in this manner for quite a while. Greater Dog had gotten them bowls of fresh water and broke out his fanciest dog treats to snack on. All the while, Lesser Dog seemed more and more interested in the Greater Dog the longer they talked. They spoke of Lesser Dog's dreams and aspirations away from human hunting in Snowdin. Greater Dog knew that this could be his only chance to finally make a move.

"Ba…" He started. But he couldn't find the right words. Lesser Dog looked deeply into his eyes and put one of her front paws on his.

"Bark. Bark bark. Bark-bark bark bark. Bark bark-bark-bark bark." She said, very softly. Greater Dog's eyes lit up and his heart began to pound. He started panting again, more heavily. His tail wagged so vigorously that it slammed against the floor rhythmically. She had felt that way about his the whole time?! He couldn't believe what he had just heard!

"BARK-BARK BARK?!" He shouted. Lesser Dog began wagging her tail and panting as well, but in more of a laughing fashion. She nodded.

"Bark bark bark bark."

Greater Dog could no longer contain himself. He moved closer to the Lesser Dog and looked longingly into her giant brown eyes. Between his panting he managed to mutter:

"Bark…bark-bark?" He could feel his heart beating in his chest. Lesser Dog let out and small whine and nodded. Greater Dog moved around the table and behind Lesser Dog. He stuck his nose very close to her butt and inhaled deeply. Lesser Dog's tail began to wag faster and faster, brushing against the tops of Greater Dog's ears. He stood and came face to face with her once again. He began licking her snout and face.

She pulled away from him quickly, looking down at Greater Dog's armor.

"Bark. Bark-bark?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Bark! Bark!" He replied, scratching himself behind the ear.

Lesser Dog reached out to undo Greater Dog's armor, paws trembling. She fumbled about with the clasps holding his armor on, until Greater Dog reached down and assisted her in undoing them. The sheets of protective metal fell to the ground. Greater Dog was smaller than she had originally thought, but that didn't matter now. She reached behind her back and began undoing her own armor. Greater Dog's eyes widened as the clothing fell to the floor around her. She, too, was much smaller than one would have originally conceived.

"Bark bark. Bark bark." Greater Dog said, as he led Lesser Dog to his dog bed.

When he awoke, the Lesser Dog was gone. Greater Dog got up from his warm bed and walked to the sink to pour himself some water. On the counter he found a note from the Lesser Dog. He shook and cocked his head to one side before reading:

 _Bark,_

 _Bark bark-bark. Bark bark bark-bark, bark bark._ _Bark-bark. Bark bark bark-bark-bark._

 _Bark…bark bark. Bark-bark! Bark. Bark-bark-bark-bark. Bark bark-bark bark-bark-bark. Bark bark. Bark bark bark bark-bark. Bark bark._

 _Bark bark-bark bark bark-bark-bark,_

 _Bark_

Greater Dog felt tears well up in his eyes. Lesser Dog was really leaving after all. He stepped outside his doghouse to see Papyrus explaining some sort of convoluted puzzle to a tiny non-dog-or-skeleton thing and Sans standing near him looking bored. Was that what a human looked like? Greater Dog had never actually seen one before. It was then that Greater Dog realized that there was more to life than dealing with stupid Papyrus, hunting humans, or listening to Sans' hilarious jokes. He knew that he was meant to be with Lesser Dog and hoped there was still time to find her and tell her this before she left forever. He ran inside, collected as many of his toys and treats as possible, and left for town. He threw open the front door, only to find Sans standing in his way.

 **"Hey buddy. Going somewhere?"**

Greater Dog felt his stomach drop. He hadn't considered the fact that Sans and Papyrus would stop him before he could get away. They couldn't lose two dog guards in one day…

 **"Look, I'm not gonna stop you, alright? I know what you're doing. You gotta catch that Lesser Dog. It's…uh…pretty obvious you guys like each other, er whatever. I just thought I'd let you know, she's not in town. Nope. She's headed to the Ruins. Don't ask me why. Just hurry up and catch her, alright? Papyrus is so distracted with that human that he won't even notice you're gone 'till he can't catch up to you, capiche? Because…uh…if you don't go after her, your life here will suck. And you're gonna have a bad time. I'll see you later dawg…heh heh…get it? Since you're a dog…"**

Before Greater Dog could respond or not laugh at the horrible joke, Sans was already making his way back to his brother. Now was his chance to go. Greater Dog ran as fast as he could down the path toward the Ruins. Finally, as he neared the giant doors, he saw the Lesser Dog. She sat patiently as the gateway slowly opened.

"Bark!" Greater Dog yelled. The Lesser Dog looked back to see him bounding toward her at top speed. Her tail began wagging quickly as she ran to him. They met and rubbed their snouts together happily.

"Bark-bark bark!" Lesser Dog exclaimed.

"Bark…bark bark…bark-bark-bark…bark…" Greater Dog panted, still out of breath. Suddenly a voice interrupted from behind them:

"Do you two wish to enter the Ruins? I do not usually allow this, but how could I deny such a cute dog couple. I am Toriel, caretaker of this place. I will make sure this is a wonderful and comfortable home for you from now on."

The two of them, Greater Dog and Lesser Dog, looked at the weird goat-like creature happily. She was kind of adorable in an odd way and they could tell she would be true to her word.

"Thank you, kindly." The Greater Dog started. "I'm Greater Dog and this is my girlfriend or wife or whatever, the Lesser Dog."

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you!" Lesser Dog added.

"Hello, Greater Dog and Lesser Dog. It is very nice to meet you. Now please come in out of the cold."

With that, Toriel, the Greater Dog, and the Lesser Dog entered the Ruins and the doors closed behind them.

THE END


End file.
